1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to the field of manlift safety.
2. Description of the Related Art
Manlifts are used in numerous applications in many industries. The advantage of a manlift is that it extends the reach of a person inside the manlift while providing a stable, flat platform as a working area, as opposed to the person working on a ladder or suspended. The manlift also provides platform space that may be used for carrying tools or other equipment. Manlifts include different designs such as, but not limited to, scissor lifts, articulated boom lifts, rough terrain lifts, narrow access lifts, telescopic, lifts, push-around lifts, fort lifts, crane lifts, scaffolding lifts, and rolling tower lifts.
Typically, manlifts include safety features to prevent persons within the manlift from falling out. Closed-sided manlifts (also called bucket manlifts) have solid walls to prevent personnel from falling out. Open-sided manlifts have substantially open areas but includes safety features such as toe boards and railing to prevent personnel from falling out. The general focus on manlift safety has been for the person inside the manlift, especially when the task being performed requires the personnel reaching out and extending part of their body beyond the confines of the bucket or safety railing.
One problem with present manlifts is that the safety features focus on the people inside the manlift, but not the people outside, particularly those who may be below the manlift when a tool extended beyond the manlift perimeter falls. Therefore, a need exists for a safety apparatus that will prevent objects from falling when the object is disposed beyond the manlift's perimeter.